


The Asset's Ant

by Clank



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward introductions, Cocky Bucky, Cute, First Meetings, M/M, Really Shy Scott, Scott is embarrassed around Bucky, Shy Scott, Teasing Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clank/pseuds/Clank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His eyes have this shadow to them that makes Scott unintentionally shiver and judging by his expression, he could probably make Scott intentionally shiver as well."</p><p>Or, Scott meets Bucky for the first time and is extremely flustered/shy.<br/>Things escalate from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first fic ever on this site soo, yay me! This story will not contain much spoilers considering i'm only using the scenes in the movie with Bucky and Scott. For some reason I wanted to try writing them together. We'll see how it goes! Enjoy.

“What about our other recruit” Steve asks, staring past Clint warily at the white van parked beside Wanda. Her face is impassive and Steve thinks she almost looks _bored_. Clint grins then, as if he knows something Steve doesn’t. Proceeding to the van he yanks on the handle and replies “Gotta put a little coffee in him but he should be good.” The door slams, startling its lone occupant. The man shoots up, blinking blearily, probably still half asleep.

Seemingly to Clint he mutters “What time zone is this” and stumbles out of the van. His face goes from tired to alert in the blink of an eye as he sees the other ‘super-people’ and Clint pushes him towards Steve with a “Go on”. A shocked smile spreads across Scott’s face and he’s too far gone to even care about how breathless his voice sounds when he stutters out a “C-captain America”.

Steve grasps his hand in a firm handshake and nods in affirmation, “Mr. Lang”. Scott, still in awe,realizes he’s still engrossed in the handshake with the man and states “I’m shaking your hand too long”. His breathlessness still hasn’t gone away as he releases Steve’s hand and turns around, acknowledging the woman behind him. “Captain America” he gestures to Steve, “I know you too, you’re great” he says before turning back around. He lets out an awed sigh and grips Steve’s biceps, “Geez” he mutters. “Look I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super-people so, thinks for thanking of me”. Steve simply nods and smiles, looking down. He looks at the man beside Steve, Falcon or Sam he remembers, and he has a brief conversation with him recalling their last encounter.

He finally looks past the two men and notices another more rugged one standing behind an old navy blue car. The man looks slightly familiar but Scott can’t place him. He has a sharp jaw, with a light stubble going across it and his upper mouth. His long dark brown hair hits just above his muscular shoulders, and it frames his face perfectly. His eyes have this shadow to them that makes Scott unintentionally shiver and judging by his expression, he could probably make Scott _intentionally_ shiver as well. He lets his eyes travel down to his fitted maroon t-shirt. He sees a glint of silver as his eyes are roaming over his chest and looks to the man’s left arm. His eyes widen slightly when he realizes it’s not a glove, the man’s arm is actually made out metal.

He’s startled out of his revere when a low voice says “Can I help you?" Scott's head snaps up and his eyes widen, looking around for the source of the voice. Then he realizes it’s him that had spoken. Scott only just realizes that he had been checking the guy out. Try as he might he’s unable to fight the blush slowly creeping up his face and the man raises a quizzical eyebrow at him, eyes narrowing slightly. Scott is flustered and sure as hell confused, he didn’t even feel this off-kilter around Captain America. Scott still hasn’t answered the question and he jumbles out “Sorry I ah, was just uh curious as to who you were”. Scott mentally chides himself for how stupid that sounded. He clears his throat and tries again, this time walking up to the man and holding out his hand. “Scott Lang” he introduces himself.

The man uses his non-metal hand to shake his own firmly and Scott notes his hand is surprisingly soft, though rough at the same time. ‘That makes no sense you doof’ Scott thinks to himself. The man does not release Scott's hand, though he'd stopped shaking it. Scott swallow's and lets his palm rest against the mans, not sure what to do, but fairly certain the safest choice was letting him lead. He moves his gaze back to Scott again briefly, though he makes no move to let go. The two hang there for a moment.

The moment is broken by Clint, whom they hadn't noticed saying goodbyes, and he walks behind Scott giving him a hard pat on the back with a very devious chuckle as he turns to leave. The pat is a powerful one as Scott try's, and fails, in righting himself. He falls forward and into the mans chest, whom lets out a startled noise, catching Scott around the waist. Momentarily frozen in horrified embarrassment, Scott's cheek is briefly pressed into the mans chest, his heartbeat clear as a bell in Scott's ear.

Scott stumbles backwards, face aflame and sputtering some gibberish about his klutziness. The man stares down at him and _smirks_. He introduces himself in a low smooth voice, “James Buchanan Barnes.” “Or Bucky” he adds. The name rings a bell and he briefly remembers hearing about him from his mentor Hank Pym ages ago. “Well nice to meet you Bucky” Scott says trying to put on a cheerful facade. He spins on his heels and walks back to the Captain without waiting for a reply.

"You should've taken a picture, it'd last longer" someone murmurs near his ear and he nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns and sees Sam. Scott successfully fights back the blush this time and he mentally congratulates himself, "Yeah right" he scoffs in what he presumes is a cool tone "There wasn't much to look at anyways, looked pretty weak to me". Just as he thinks he's gotten off the hook he hears another voice behind him and internally winces realizing its Bucky. "Weak huh?" Bucky says and Scott nearly faints when he feels the man’s body heat behind him, his breath ghosting across the back of his ear. "I'll remember that" he murmurs lowly leaning even closer and Scott _shudders_ , out of fear, or something else he doesn't want to name.

Then Bucky steps away and the silence is broken by Steve's loud "We should get going". Scott breathes a sigh of relief. His relief is short lived, however, as he looks up to meet Bucky's gaze. His eyes widen when he sees the surprisingly dark look in Bucky's blue eyes. And when Bucky grins, oh when he grins, Scott knows he's in for a bumpy ride.


	2. A sticky predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the airport fight scene between Team Cap and Team Tony. Instead of Falcon and Bucky being inside the airport building when Spiderman comes, it's Bucky and Scott. And they end up in a "sticky" predicament. Not what your thinking, or is it?

"I've got it Steve, the quin-jet's in the runway" Bucky murmurs into his earpiece. He's standing beside Scott inside of the airport building, surveying the area. An explosion sounds outside and they both begin to sprint towards the exit of the building. They hear several taps on the window and out of the corner of Bucky's eye he sees a flash of unfamiliar red and blue. "What the hell was that?" he questions. "Everyone's got a gimmick now, man" Scott breathes out.

The large window's shatter suddenly. A man on what looks like a web comes flying through the shards and kicks Scott to the floor, "Sorry! I'm Spiderman by the way." he says nonchalantly. Oddly irritated Bucky swings at him and the guy barely deflects it, grasping his hand. "You have a metal arm" he says in awe, and it registers to Bucky that this isn't a man, but a boy. "That is awesome, dude!" He barely finishes when Scott charges in and tackles him to the ground. Spiderman launches a web at a metal sign and flings himself upward, landing on it.

Scott tries to run for him but he fires out another web, sticking him to the second-floor railing. Bucky charges in but before he can reach the guy he's swinging from the web again, kicking Scott and Bucky square in the chest. They fly off the edge and land on the floor with a groan, Bucky on top of Scott somehow. Spiderman launches another web at the two of them successfully attaching them to the ground, and each other. "Guys look, i'd love to keep this up but I've got one job and I gotta impress Mr. Stark" the boy says. Scott closes his eyes and _concentrates._

Spiderman fires out another web but before it can reach them a swarm of thousands of flying ants zooms by. The web attaches to them which takes Spiderman as well whom lets out a large WAAAH!" "You couldn't have done that earlier" Bucky murmurs looking down at him through his hair that curtains his face. It's only then Scott realizes the position they're in and he wonders how these predicaments keep happening to him.

The weight of Bucky on him is large and Scott is embarassed to find he's pressed against him _very snugly_. He coughs and sputters out a "C-can you um, you know, get off of me?" Bucky fucking smirks at him, the cheeky bastard. Scott is annoyed at how handsome he looks. Wait, _handsome_? Bucky interrupts that train of thought, still smirking, as he says "Didn't you say I was weak?" He leans down so his breath ghosts across Scott's ear and he adds _"Scott"._ It's hot, suggestive.

Scott doesn't understand the whirlwind of emotions that goes through him at that very moment but he keeps it in and, mustering alot of strength, shoves Bucky off of him. He rips the web while doing this and quickly scrambles away, panting. He's flustered again dammit, what the heck was wrong with him. For some reason he's surprised when Bucky walks over and offers him a hand. "Ok?" he asks and Scott finds himself nodding as he grasps the mans hand. Perhaps he actually wasn't _that_ bad, maybe Scott was too quick to judge. Bucky tugs him up with an unnecessary amount of force causing Scott to collide with his chest. Scott angrily rips himself away and runs to the battle that he'd forgotten was taking place. Bucky's laughter behind him seals the deal, he _was_ that fucking bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it wasn't as long as the first one, studying for schools exams takes a toll on you. Writing this story was fun and I was going to make it longer but my muse flew away, and I would never subject you guys to an unfinished story. Thanks for reading!  
> -Clank


End file.
